Second Shot by RaeJay
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: ENTRY for the First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: Benjamin escapes from his prison.


**Twilight Roleplay Contest: **Benjamin (Cannon.)  
><strong><br>Title: **Second Shot

**Author: **RaeJay

**Summary: **Benjamin escapes from his prison.

**Word Count: **1,500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest**

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p>It seems impossible to run from people who don't sleep, have perfect hearing and eyesight. But I will try. This has been on my mind for some time now. I have listened carefully when Kebi and Amun have talked. I have heard other strange noises from outside my prison, a booming noise, a horn and strange words. I enjoyed some of them, mostly news about Egypt. Sometimes it would be a women's sometimes it was a man's. I wonder where I am. I am hardly in Egypt anymore, I believe. Maybe they moved me somewhere far away when I had burned, when I had been tortured by the devil himself. My hands trailed the brick wall, only able to feel my surrounding as there never was any light down here in my underground prison. And of course I had my hearing.<p>

There… footsteps, light and quick. I can also hear the rush of fabric, Kebi is coming again. This time alone, which was rare. It has been a while since I last saw her. She will be here again with a jug of red liquid. She always seemed to know when I needed to quench that burning in my throat. We never talked except for the first time I had met her. I tried in the beginning to ask questions but she never answered. I can hear the squeak of a second door before the keys juggled and I heard the lock click. The scent assaulted me full force and I quickly jumped to my feet. I was in front of her, my hands snatching the jug from her hands almost before she had time to step into the room. She gave a small gasp, as my eyes locked with hers. I drank, deeply and greedily. The jug was empty way too soon to my annoyance. I have been bad again. I know, because otherwise it would take longer for me to drink it up. I carefully kept count on the time it took to finish my meal.

What have I done this time, I asked carefully.

Kebi only gave me a reproachful look before taking the jug away from me. But I wasn't ready to let it go and the jug snapped as Kebi pulled and my hands had crunched the rest beyond recognition. I was fascinated.

You foolish boy, look what you have done! Kebi cursed, her eyes blazing with anger.

I am sorry.

Kebi made a move to take it from me; I pushed her backwards and punched her in the face. She hissed and jumped at me, but I moved out of the way. Instinct flared and I bolted forward, my eyes widen when I ran into the door and it flew off its hinges and landed across the room. But I didn't have time to understand. All I know it that this is my chance to run. Before I knew it, I was out in the open. It was a gloomy day and the rain was just on the horizon. I can smell the heavy low pressure and the still air around me. My eyes scanned the desert and I was amazed this time by how far I can see. Running was effortless. My legs carried me over the ground as if I flew over it. I didn't feel tired at all, only excitement and euphoria. My speed caused the sand around me to flare up in small clouds. Then I heard the pursuing footsteps. Two pairs as it seem. My head snapped back and spotted Amun and Kebi. Oh, shit. But I didn't care; as long as I could run I would never go back there. And it seemed I can keep on running for forever if I so wished. Amun speeds up gaining on me. I felt his finger graze my shoulder and felt the quench of my heart. I was dead was the only thought running through my mind at the moment. But just as I felt his grip tighten on me, my flesh strained by the pressure all I could think of was to get him to let go. I felt the warmth emitting from within and the next second Amun yelped and the grip loosened enough for me to sprint away from them. My heart was at my throat and my panic mind simply ordered me to rush forward. It was several hours later I finally calmed and took in my surrounding. I was hiding on a side alley close to a shopping area. People buzzed around me and my ear rang with their loud noises. The chatting, the traffic, honks, screams and curses. I could feel a headache coming but then it never did. Finally relaxing I admired the shops and stands. I found the food to smell revolting and almost couldn't resist scrunching my nose so I quickly strolled as far away from them as I could.

A woman had stopped in the middle of the road as my eyes locked her in. She had dark brown hair and electric eyes. They were wide, from shock or fear or something else entirely, I didn't know. But something about them seemed vaguely familiar like I had known her from before.

Benjamin?

The name escaped plum lips, and sounded very familiar to me. But I only recall Amun and Kebi call me boy, maybe Benjamin is my name.

Do you know him; a man's voice came from behind her.

He stepped forward. Jealousy rushed through my veins as he put a hand on her slim waist. MINE! My mind screamed at him. They both tensed as I crouched down, the position making me feel better somehow. Somewhere a rational part of me questioned my behaviour. Why was I acting so…so… I couldn't even admit it to myself.

What are you doing, Benjamin?

The girl's tensed voice reached me. Had I scared her? Guilt and regret gripped my heart and I was anguished by her trembling words. Apparently my face also gave it away.

Are you alright? She asked.

Come along Tia that man is clearly not in his right mind, the man next to her said and gripped her arm to forcefully pull her away with him.

The whimper that escaped her lips was all I needed to act. Too quick to comprehend even for me, I had Tia cradled in my arms and the man was on the ground, gaping at me.

Shh, you are safe now; I cooed in her ear and stroke her hair. I will never let anything harm you again. I promise.

I felt her turn to look me in the eye and I knew I have found heaven in them. The noise around us faded from my mind, and I became very aware of her warmth and softness and how close we stood, my breath was caught in my throat. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, it just came natural. Her scent assaulted me and I greedily drew it in, savoring the sandy sunny smell and the slight hint of perfume emitting from her. The more I had the more I craved.

It's been so long since we last saw each other. Where have you been? She said in a comforting and enchanting voice.

I…, perfect, now I am tongue-tied, I thought annoyingly. I didn't want to lie to her so I settled for; I was taken by Amun and Kebi.

Tia's eyes flickered and I didn't' quiet understand the meaning, but I was distraught by the fact that she was upset. My hands automatically cupped her cheeks and stroke them gently with my thumbs. The man had finally come to his senses and jumped up.

Take your hands off my wife, he almost hissed at me.

I can't describe how deep those words cut me. I barely managed to force my hands away from her face but I couldn't for the life of me take a step back. I needed to be close. I longed for her to love me. I never thought about love at the first sight, but now that it has happened I couldn't bear to lose it. I felt the loss more than anything and I saw her stiffen next to me.

Tia, we are leaving, that final harsh tone was one I would never use against her, never.

She nodded at him before taking a step forward. I willed her to look at me once again and somehow she did. Those bluest eyes were pleading with me; they were sad and desperate almost. I watched them shatter, it was just a little flicker in the blue crystal. My feet carried me forward until I was so close to the man our nose almost touched. My eyes blazed with anger, but he didn't cover back, or show the slightest hint to fear. And I didn't know what to say. He turned around and dragged her away.

What do you mean Tia, I whispered as I watched them leave.

The End


End file.
